Deiner mächtig OS
by SpinatKeks
Summary: Ron weiß nicht weshalb, aber wenn Draco in der Nähe ist, muss er all seinen Aufforderungen zwanghaft folgen. Er versucht zwar, sich zu wehren, aber ist alles vielleicht nur eine Ausrede, wirklich das zu machen was der Blonde möchte? Slash, OOC, simpler Plot, ursprünglich ein Special zu Unentschlossen


A/N: Das hier war mal als Special zu "Unentschlossen" gedacht, allerdings hat es jetzt seinen Platz als eigene Story gefunden.

Disclaimer: J.K.R.

Warnings: Slash, OOC, simpler Plot

* * *

„Beweg dich nicht." Unwillentlich willenlos verharrte Ron mitten in der Bewegung und blieb stehen. Ein selbstgefällig grinsender Draco Malfoy tauchte vor seiner Nase auf und beugte sich vor zu seinem Ohr. Er hauchte ein „So ist's gut" und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die Stelle hinter die Ohrmuschel. Ron bekam allein davon schon eine Gänsehaut.

„Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?"

„Waren wir nicht eigentlich schon beim Vornamen, Ron?", fragte Draco in einem lasziven Ton. Ron stöhnte gequält.

„Nein, aber du hast es seit heute früh für nötig gehalten, mir Verniedlichungen zu verpassen."

„Ach stimmt ja, Darling. Oder sollte ich dich nicht viel lieber Erdbeerchen nennen? Bei dir ist immer alles rötlich gehalten und zudem bist du sehr fruchtig."

„Also, was willst du von mir, Malfoy?", entkam es Ron ein klein wenig entnervt. Seit heute Morgen tauchte Draco immer wieder von irgendwo her auf, befahl ihm absolute Regungslosigkeit und er blieb immer gezwungener Weise absolut regungslos stehen. Jedes Mal, wenn Draco diesen Befehl sprach breitete sich in ihm etwas, wie eine innere Barriere aus und er kam nie dagegen an. Draco nutzte diese Situation seit heute Morgen auch jedes Mal aus um mit Ron seine Spielchen zu treiben. Er berührte und küsste Ron, wie in diesem Moment auch, nahezu überall und ließ den Rothaarigen widerwillen sprichwörtlich unter seinen Händen weg schmelzen. Und bis jetzt war Draco an diesem Punkt immer abgehauen und hatte Ron erregt und frustriert zurückgelassen. Doch diesmal ging Draco weiter. Er knabberte da und dort zart herum und leckte anschließend entschuldigend darüber, setzte kleine Küsse und saugte sich spielerisch fest. Ron zerplatzte fast, vor Ungeduld, doch Draco hinterließ weiterhin unbeirrt eine brennende Spur, Rons Hals hinauf, zu seinem Mund.

Und der grellblonde Slytherin dachte auch gar nicht daran, seinem blendend rothaarigen Gegenüber den Gefallen zu tun und nicht weiter mit ihm zu Spielen. Dafür machte es grad zu großen Spaß. So schob er also seine Hand unter den Gryffindorpullover, bis sie auf Rons Schulter zu liegen kam und dort den Saum des Oberteils festhielt, so dass er freien Spielraum hatte. Er tat dasselbe, wie zuvor schon an Rons Hals und richtete seine spezielle und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf die bereits erhärteten Brustwarzen.  
Ron fühlte sich als wäre er weit, weit weg von dem ganzen Geschehen und gleichzeitig viel zu intensiv dabei. Er verbrannte von lieblichen Feuerzungen umtänzelt an Dracos Berührungen und gleichzeitig war ihm bewusst, dass ihm das noch viel zu wenig war und er noch viel vernichtendere Berührungen von ihm spüren wollte - vorausgesetzt, Draco würde diesmal nicht wieder aus heiterem Himmel aufhören.

Ron stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als Draco den Arm um seine Hüfte schlang und sich so nah wie möglich an ihn presste. „Malfoy, küss mich endlich", knurrte er, tief aus der Brust.

„Na so wird das aber nichts, Erdbeerchen.", spöttelte Draco zwischen zwei Küssen auf Rons linkes Schlüsselbein. Der Weasleyspross verzweifelte jetzt schon fast.

„_Draco_, küss mich endlich!"

„Das könnte aber auch netter klingen, findest du nicht?", grinste Draco ihn unbarmherzig an, während er eine Hand vorwitzig an Rons Hüfte hinabwandern ließ, unter die Hose, die er trug. Sehr zu Rons Bedauern aber noch über der Unterhose, obwohl er sich so sehr danach sehnte, endlich leidenschaftlicher berührt zu werden.

„Was willst du von mir hören, Draco?" Ron hatte seine letzten, leicht abzählbaren Nerven zusammengeklaubt, um sich mit ein bisschen Vernunft einen Vorteil in seiner Lage verschaffen zu können. Leider war Draco ausnahmsloser Alleinherrscher dieser Situation und kostete Rons Unfähigkeit, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren vollends aus. Verspielt und fast unbemerkbar tänzelten Dracos Fingerspitzen über Rons muskulösen Bauch, hinauf über seine sich gehetzt hebende und senkende Brust, den kräftigen Hals empor und legten sich im Nacken ab.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mich in deinem liebsten Ton darum bittest und meinen Vornamen stöhnst?"

„Du willst mich doch ver-" Ron sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn Dracos ernstes Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel zu, dass er Ron nicht ver_albern_ wollte. „Ich kann nicht deinen Namen stöhnen, wenn ich keinen Grund zum Stöhnen habe."

„Sag erst bitte. Und zwar so lieb, wie möglich." Ron hätte ihn mit Sicherheit angefangen zu würgen, wenn er denn dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. So seufzte er nur mitleiderregend und guckte in Dracos Augen, der seinen Blick gefangen hielt. Das Sturmgrau, das ihn umfasste und immer tiefer in seinen Bann zog ließ Rons kleinen Rest an Widerborstigkeit endgültig in sich zerfallen und für immer verschwinden. Und das "Für immer" würde tatsächlich für immer gelten, auch wenn das hier vorbei war und Ron und Draco nichts mehr miteinander zu tun hätten. Der Rothaarige würde sich jedes weitere Mal widerstandslos Draco ergeben.

Ron riss sich von diesen unendlich unergründlichen Augen los, guckte in einem Anflug aus Verlegenheit zu Boden und sagte kaum hörbar  
„Bitte, küss mich". Draco trieb dieses durch und durch anbetungswürdige Verhalten ein Freudenstrahlen Güteklasse A ins Gesicht und ohne Ron noch einen Grund zu geben, seinen Namen zu stöhnen, nahm er seine Lippen mit den eigenen in Beschlag und wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Ihre Zungen fochten einen unerbittlichen Kampf aus und allein die Tatsache, dass Draco endlich sein Spielchen beendet hatte und es ernst anging war Grund genug für Ron, ein tiefes Stöhnen auszustoßen, das sogar noch viel besser in Dracos Ohren klang, als sein eigener Name gestöhnt je hätte klingen können.

Mit einmal verschwand die innere Barriere Rons und wandelte sich stattdessen in ein reines Glücksgefühl, das dem _Felix felicis_ schon fast konkurrieren konnte. Draco hatte bekommen, was er wollte und so hat sich der Zauber (der nicht ganz legale Zauber, den Draco „zufällig" in der privaten Bibliothek der Malfoys gefunden hatte) aufgelöst und Ron konnte sich wieder bewegen. Doch entgegen Dracos Erwartungen nutzte Ron die neu zurück gewonnene Kraft nicht dazu, um ihn von sich zu schubsen oder gar zu schlagen, sondern um endlich Draco berühren zu können. Nur von jemandem angefasst und in den Wahnsinn getrieben zu werden ist eine bittersüße Qual, wenn man selbst nichts machen darf. Und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schlang Ron endlich seine Arme um den Blonden, fuhr fahrig mit seinen Händen den schlanken Körper auf und ab und krallte sie letzten Endes fast schon schmerzhaft fest in das silberblonde Haar seines Gegenübers, während sie zu einem nächsten Kuss ansetzten.

Nach etlichen aus- und wieder angezogenen Kleidungsstücken, unausgesprochenen Versprechen und Küssen lagen Ron und Draco beide mit einem erschöpften Lächeln nebeneinander in dem klischeehaft slytheringrünen Himmelbett Dracos' und starrten gemeinsam herzchenförmige Löcher in die Decke.

„Das, was ich dir jetzt sage untergräbt sowohl meinen Stolz als Malfoy als auch als Slytherin, also denk nicht, ich werde es jemals wiederholen." Draco hatte aufgehört, Herzchen in die Luft zu gucken und hatte sich mit einer sehr ernsten, aber fast schon zärtlich anmutenden Miene Ron zugedreht. Der Rothaarige konnte nicht fassen, was Draco grad im Begriff war, zu sagen. „Ron, merk es dir gut: die letzten paar... Gegebenheiten mit dir waren wirklich schön und ich möchte sie gern wiederholen."

„Du elender Bastard!" Ron hatte sich halb wütend, halb irgendwie, aber auch doch nicht belustig aufgesetzt und Draco leichter als normalerweise in den Arm geboxt. Dracos verwirrtem Ausdruck nach zu schließen, wusste er nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

„Was ist los? Ich hab dir doch grad offenbart, dass ich das öfter machen will!"

„Davon ging ich aber ohnehin aus! Wenn du das Gespräch so eröffnest, kommt man eher zu dem Schluss, du wolltest-" Ron verschluckte sich bei dem Gedanken an das, was er grad fast gesagt hätte.

„Ich wollte- was, Ron? Sprich deine Sätze zu Ende!" Ron räusperte sich entsetzlich verlegen und mit rötlichem Schimmer auf den Wangen.

„Du wolltest mir deine _hmblgrm_ gestehen."

„Ron, nuschle nicht mit Absicht! Meine was wollte ich dir gestehen?" Ron brauchte gar nicht erst den zweiten kläglichen Versuch zu starten, da hatte sich bei Draco ein Kästchen im Kopf geöffnet und wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben lief er erbarmungslos rot an. Ron fand ihn unheimlich süß und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, keine Kamera dabei zu haben. „Soll das heißen, du wolltest, dass ich sage, ich _hmblgrm_ dich?" _So ein verschüchterter Draco Malfoy macht schon was her_, dachte Ron und beschloss für sich, mehr solche Themen zu finden, die Draco dermaßen verunsicherten.

„Wer nuschelt denn da etwa?", fragte der Rotschopf ein klein Bisschen schadenfreudig, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Draco einhandelte.

„Also wolltest du das hören."

„Es ist nicht so als wolle ich es nicht hören, also..."

„Könntest du es denn erwidern?" Draco war nicht mehr der Einzige, der diese Situation ausnahmslos peinlich fand.

„Ich denke... es hat sich schon genug zwischen uns geändert." Draco sah nicht unbedingt glücklich aus. „So mein ich das doch nicht! Ich wollte damit sagen, dass sich genug zwischen uns getan hat, dass es funktionieren kann." Es herrschte ein peinlich berührt-glückliches Schweigen zwischen den beiden verliebten Streithälsen und es bedurfte niemandem, das Wort einmal deutlicher zu artikulieren als „_hmblgrm_". Alles war gesagt und alles war unendlich schön und kitschig. Aber dafür kitschig schön und auch schön kitschig. Alles, an was es in den üblichen Situationen zwischen ihnen sonst so mangelte. Nach einer Weile wollte Ron aber doch eines noch klären.

„Wie zum Henker hast du es eigentlich gemacht, dass ich immer stehen geblieben bin."

„Es gibt da so ein paar alte, gefährliche Zauber, die schon lange und aus gutem Grund vergessen wurden."

„Was?"

„Na ja, es war eine harmlose und abgewandelte Form des _Imperius_, aber insgesamt schwerer, richtig zu sprechen."

„Und was wäre geschehen, wenn du ihn nicht richtig gesprochen hättest?"

„Du hättest mir für immer gehorchen müssen." Draco klang dabei so lapidar, dass Ron es nicht einmal schaffte, angemessen zu erschrecken.

* * *

The End.

Reviews machen mich nie unglücklich und ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ihr meine Ff nicht als verschwendete Zeit empfunden habt ;)

LG, SpinatKeks


End file.
